objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Valentine's Day in Goiky
Hi! This story is a BFDI FanFic based solely around shippings. Hope you don't mind. And if there are parts where there is no apostrophe where there is supposed to be one, sorry. it turns into è whenever I try to use it. Also, the first chapter is set at Feb. 13th. So here It is, Valentines Day In Goiky by Keeleyomg1198! Chapter 1 Under a tree, Pen, Eraser, Blocky, Snowball and Firey were talking about the next day, which was Valentines Day. Blocky was not happy about that. Blocky:You know what I hate? Eraser: What? Blocky: LOVE!! And tomorrow its everywhere! Valentines Day is the worst day of the year! Pen: What about Friday the 13th? I don't touch mirrors that day... Blocky: Friday the 13th is NOTHING compared to Valentines Day. Firey: Aw, Blocky, love isn't that bad! SB: Easy for you to say. Youre in love with Leafy! Everyone (except for Firey): Ooooh! Firey blushed. Firey: Well, at least Im not in love with FLOWER! Firey pointed to Blocky. Everyone (excluding Blocky and Firey): O.O Blocky: Well, this is awkward... Pen: Im just going to forget this ever happened. Eraser: Yeah, me too. Meanwhile, Match, Pencil and Bubble were talking about their crushes. Match: I just think Erasers so, like, cute! Pencil: Pen is WAY cuter, like OMG! Bubble: I don't noio hoo I loik... Match: What about Gelatin? :3 Bubble: Noio, I don't loik him voiry much... Pencil: Bomby? Bubble: Noio, he has an '''explosive' temper! Pencil: That joke was weak... Bubble: Soiry... Match: Do you like Blocky, or SB? Bubble: Noio, of coirse nawt! SB bullies moie! Pencil: But what about Blocky? Bubble: Errm... I donio, goys. I thoink Ill just stoy at hoiome.. Match and Pencil: Aww, Bubble! Meanmeanwhile, Leafy was sitting by the edge of a cliff, staring at the sun. Leafy: *sigh* It reminds me of him so much... Book: What reminds you of who? Leafy: AAH! Book: Sorry! Didn't mean to spook you. Leafy: Oh... That's alright, Book. Book: Were you talking to yourself? Leafy: Oh, that. Sorry... I don't normally talk to myself, I'm not crazy, or anything... Book:That's fine, sometimes I talk to myself too. Whenever I feel really bored, sad, or lonely, I pretend to have a conversation with another person. Leafy: Really? Book: Yeah. Now, why were you talking to yourself? Leafy: (Blushes) umm... well... Book: It's okay, I won't tell anyone, if it's embarrassing. Leafy: Umm... okay. I was thinking about... me and Firey. Book: (sits down beside her) Why? I thought he forgot you! Leafy: That's the thing. When he rescued me from certain doom, (see BFDI ep.25) I had never felt the same way about anybody before. I felt grateful, confused, happy and amazed, all at the same time, but I also felt an emotion I had never felt before. I felt something in my chest, something that felt good but scared me all at the same time. And in my time at Yoyleland, (see BFDIA) I stewed on it, and only after three months did it hit me, what that emotion I felt was. So I traveled straight back to Goiky to find Firey, but then he told me.. he told me he had no idea who... who... (starts crying)...who I was... and I've never felt right since...... Book:*on her phone* Leafy: Book! Come on, can't you give me the smallest bit of sympathy? Book:Don't worry, Leafy, I was listening to everything you just said. Leafy: ...okay then... Book: Leafy... What emotion did you feel..? Leafy: I felt.. like I was in love. Book: Whoa. Cool, I guess. Leafy: Yeah... He just doesn't even remember who I am.. and if the friendship we had was truly special, then... how could he have forgotten me? Book: I honestly don't know. Leafy: And it doesn't help that everyone hates me now, since I stole Dream Island... Even Bubble and Pin hate me, and they were my best friends! Book: I don't hate you, Leafy. Leafy: Really? :') Book: Really. :) Chapter 2 In the morning of Feb. 14th, most of the objects were already with their love interests. TB and GB were playing a game of foot-pat-a-cake. Needle and Coiny were chatting it up. And Salt was stalking OJ. Yes, everything was perfect. ... maybe. At Pencil's house.. Match:Any luck with a date, Bubble? Bubble: Noio. I guess oim noiot realloy cut oiout for dating. Pencil: Aw, don't say that Bubble! We'll find you a date!.. as soon as me and Matchy find dates. Bubble: Noio thonks, I'll be foine awn ma own. Match: Oh, well, okay, Bubble. Have, like, fun! Bubble: I will.. I hoiope. Bubble leaves. Match: Okay, so what are we, like, doing? Pencil: Okay, I like Pen, and you like Eraser, right? Match: Like, yeah. Pencil: So we have to seduce them both, right? Match: Like, yeah, again. Pencil: And they both like cake, right? Match: Like, totally. They paid, like, Leafy, like a million dollars or something just to get a cake in the cooking challenge, right? Pencil: Yeah! So with these factors, I have an amazing plan!!! a few hours later Pencil: Okay, Eraser's coming down the street. Ready? Match: Yep! Pencil: Okay, I'll hide in this alleyway to make sure everything goes a-okay. Match: *hushed* Shh! Hide! HE'S COMING! Pencil:*runs down nearby alleyway* Match: Hi Eraser :) Eraser: Hey..? Match: I have, like, a present for you! Eraser: Um, okay. Match: *takes cake out from behind her back* Here you go! It's for, like, you! :) Eraser: O.O Match: So... What do you like, think? Eraser: I love you. Pencil: (listening) *fist pump* Match and Eraser walk off together, holding hands and a cake. Pencil: *Wow, that went better than expected! Hopefully Pen reacts the same way... :)* meanwhile Leafy: So, Book, what's the amazing plan you have to get me and Firey together? Book: Just go talk to him, if he doesn't remember you! You'll become friends again, and eventually he'll fall for you! Leafy: Really?! :D Book: It might not be today or tomorrow, but eventually. And it's the best plan I've got. Leafy: Okay, thanks, Book! I won't forget your help! Book: Thanks. Now I'm off to go find out who the fandom pairs me with most. Leafy: Okay, bye! w/ Firey Firey: And that's why I love my fireplace. Gelatin: That's craaazy. Leafy: Firey? Firey: *CRAAAAP* Uhh.. Who are you..? Leafy: Firey, I know you don't remember me, but we used to be best friends! Firey: We..were? Gelatin: Firey, who's that guy? Leafy: I'm a girl, and I'm Firey's former BFF. Gelatin: Really? Leafy: Yes, really. And, Firey, I really want to get to know you again. :) Firey: *She still... cares?* Um... Gelatin: Sorry, but Firey is MY best friend. Come on Firey, this girl's insane. Firey: Actually, Gelly, I'd like to hang out with Leaf.. I mean, this girl for a bit. She seems to care... a whole lot. Leafy: :D!!!!! meanwhile, at Bubble's house Bubble: *I'll noiver, oiver foind a date... I wonder what I coin doi hoire all awn ma own..* Then Bubble decided to play 52 Pickup... on her own But that didn't really work, so she played Connect 4... on her own. She went through checkers, chess and Go Fish, and lost... to herself meanwhile Pencil knocked on Pen's house's door. Pen: Hello? Pencil: Hi! Pen: Oh, hey Pencil. What are you doing here? Pencil: I got you something. Pen: Erm, okay. What is it? Pencil: This! *shows Pen the cake she hid behind her back* Pen: O.O... Pencil: Like it? :) Pen: Looks.. Delicious, thanks Pencil! Pencil: No problem! Pen: Hey, Pencil... Want to come inside? Pencil: Sure! Chapter 3 That night, the skies were clear and starry, the moon full and dancing on the Sea of Davids. Valentine's Day had been perfect. (unless you were OJ or Bubble) On the edge of the Cliff Leafy had been sitting on in Chapter 1, Firey and Leafy gazed up at the stars. Leafy: It's beautiful, isn't it? Firey: Yeah. Leafy: This was a great day, Firey. I just wish you could remember the other great times we had. Firey: I... I remember them, Leafy. Leafy: What!?!? Firey: When I told you I didn't know who you were, I was lying. I was just embarrassed, and I didn't want Gelatin to see us together. Leafy: You... You remembered me!? Firey: Of course I do, how could I forget my #1 crush of all time!? Leafy: "O.O" Your...wh-what!? Firey: Err... Both Firey and Leafy blush. Leafy: You.. like me,too? Firey: Wait, you like me? Leafy: I've liked you this whole time! After you saved me on your hang glider, I felt something I've never felt before... Firey: ...what?... Leafy: I felt like I was in love...(｡♥‿♥｡) Firey: ... Leafy: Sorry... Did I weird you out? Firey: Not at all. (｡♥‿♥｡) And then they kissed. They kissed for ten seconds, or minutes, or days, or even ten long years. But neither of them were counting. Meanwhile, Match and Eraser were enjoying their cake together, while chatting about their friends and people they know. Match: You know what I like, think? Eraser: What? Match: I think Flower is like Spongy. Eraser: How? Match: Well, she smells funny, nobody likes her, and she's totally, like, self-''absorbed''. Eraser: That's really funny. You know what I think? Match: What? Eraser: I think GB is a bossy bot. Match: What's a "Bossy Bot"? Eraser: Like, a robot that was built to be bossy. Match: Never heard of one... Eraser: Ah, whatever. Meanwhile, Bubble was sitting in one of her chairs, talking to herself. Bubble: Hey, Bubble? Bubble: Yes, Bubble? Bubble: You know what, Bubble? Bubble: What is it, Bubble? Bubble: I think that Bomby has a really short fuse. Bubble: *laughs* That's a good one, Bubble! Meanwhile (again) Pencil and Pen were talking on Pen's couch and cracking jokes. Pencil: What kind of bone plays music? Pen: No idea. Pencil: A trom-''bone!'' Pen: *cracks up* Yes, everything was love-ly in Goiky that night. Again, unless you were OJ. The End Category:Shippings Category:BFDI Category:BFDIA